Love or Honour
by bithnic
Summary: THE LOVE SERIES: Faced with a new challenge Serena is left with one choice to make keep her scouts and remain their leader or stay with Darien and lose everything else. Which will she choose? Will love conquer all? Continuation of 'A Love Like No Other'
1. Keeping up bad habits

NOTE: This is a continuation of 'A Love Like No Other'. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the last and to all of those new to this story, welcome. Please Review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"I'm late, I'm late again. Oh Rayes going to kill me, not to mention giving me a yelling at for being this late. They'll understand when I explain it to them thought. They'll understand that it was all because I slept over at darien's and because his alarm clock didn't go off. Man just thinking about him makes my heart beat faster. I must be the luckiest girl alive to have such a wonderful man such as him"_ Serena thought to herself, as she rushed through the streets of Tokyo, her blue summer dress blowing behind her with the wind while her locket thumped against her chest with each step she took.

_"I hope there's cake"_ she thought hungrily to herself as she broke into a run at the thought of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is ridiculous" Raye said, rage flowing though her like steam. "She's three hours late! How could anyone ever manage to be three whole hours late! Does she have no brains under those meat balls of hers?"

"For once I agree with Raye" Mina said angrily. "This is ridiculous, we where all here on time. What makes Serena so special that she can't get here at the same time either?"

"We shouldn't be so hasty" Amy said rationally. "Serena may be a klutz but I'm sure she has a hood excuse. She could have been brushing up on her algebra." The rest of the girls gave Amy the death stare. "Then again perhaps not" she said correcting herself before one of the other girls bit her head off.

"It's a good thing we didn't invite Amara, Michelle and Trista. They would have left by now and they wouldn't have been happy about having to wait this long" Lita said angrily. "Mark my word; she will be getting none of that cake that I made"

The four girls watched with daggers for eyes as they saw their supposed leader drag herself up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. She was panting and she approached them.

"Hi girls" she said with a goofy grin spread across her childish face. She put her hand behind her head, a gesture she usually performed in uncomfortable situations like this. "Sorry I'm late, I was at Darien's and his alarm clock didn't go off this morning. I've been telling him for ages to get a new one but he just wont listen" she laughed nervously noticing that none of the girls where all that happy with her. "So whats todays topic, and most important of all, where's the cake?"

"You're so ignorant Serena!" Raye yelled as she turned around and stormed inside of the temple.

Serena looked confused. "What did I do?" she said as she turned to the other girls for some back ground information.

"I'm going home" Amy said. "I have three hours of study that I need to catch up on. I'll see you all some other time." Mina shortly followed behind, her nose in their air.

Lita just stood their shaking her head. "Serena you really are clueless" she said. "Sometimes I wonder why we even put up with you" She walked away, no longer acknowledging her blond haired friend.


	2. Flirtation

Serena walked into the arcade, confused by the way her friends had acted earlier. Sighing she went and sat near the counter and smiled as Andrew came towards her. "Hi ya Andrew" she said, a cheeky grin spread across her face.

Andrew laughed. "Glad to see that someone is in a very good mood today. What can I get you?"

Serena looked slyly toward him. "Are you paying?" she asked questionably.

Andrew laughed harder doubling over. "Yeah right Serena. If I had to pay for all of your meals I'd be working here full time". He laughed even harder as Serena's face turned bright red at the rude comment he had made.

"Why Andrew I'll get you for that" she said. As she made a motion to jump the counter, using it as a scare tactic against Andrew. Andrew fell to the floor, laughing as hard as he could. He hit his fists against the flooring.

"Please no more" he begged. "Please no more"

Serena got up from her seat, sticking her tongue out at Andrew. Little did Serena know that the whole account had been witnessed by someone close to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"I can't wait till I see the look on Serena's face when I give her these flowers"_ Darien thought to himself. He grinned. Just thinking about him beloved Meatball Head made him feel like the worlds luckiest guys. _"Any minute now"_

Darien continued walking, and just as expected, Serena ran around the corner and straight into him knocking herself to the ground.

"Oh Darien" she sputtered as she noticed who it was that she had ran into. "I didn't see you. Gosh, I'm so sorry. Wow, those are very pretty flowers. They wouldn't happen to be for another girl, would they?" she asked questionably, interrogating him.

Darien laughed and outstretched his arm towards her, tightly grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. At the same time he got a small peek up her skirt. "For you my love" he said handing her the bouquet of red and white roses. He lightly kissed the side of her cheek making her blush slightly.

"Darien you're such the romantic" Serena blushed as she moved in closer to kiss him. Her lips pressed against his, her tender touch making him quiver with excitement. Darien kissed her back, determined not to let her go to easily. He cupped the side of her face as he did this and pressed her against the nearest wall. He started to slide his hand under her shirt when she pushed him away. "We'll get caught" she said laughing. "And we don't want that you silly billy"

Darien sighed. "Guess not. It would be a bit hard to explain to the eyes of the public. Plus I like it better when it's just us too alone in my apartment. Things get more _interesting_ then"

Serena laughed. "Don't get to cocky" she said. "You haven't had me yet and I can keep it that way for as long as I like." Darien groaned as he knelt down to give Serena a piggy-back ride the rest of the way back to her place. "I could get used to this" she said laughing. "My royal carriage"

"Keep it up and I'll drop you" Darien said laughing.

Neither one seemed to notice that they where being watched.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I love you Dare" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They where standing outside of Serena's house, behind the wall so none of her family members could see them. Her dad would have a fit otherwise.

Darien softly kissed the side of her neck. "Why can't you come live with me" he groaned. "Life would be so much better"

Serena giggled as he continued kissing her neck. Slowly she pulled away from him, smiling and headed towards her front door.

"Until next time my love" he said, watching her as she walked inside closing the door behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Find out in the next chapter who the person following Serena is. Think you know? Please review! I'd like to know if this is as good as 'A Love Like No Other' or if it's just good in general. Thanks!


	3. Amara's fury

"I'm late again!" Serena wailed as she quickly dressed and left the house for school. She ran though the streets of Tokyo, using every short cut known to man kind. _"There really need to be more hours in a day. I just can't seem to keep up with them all"_

Serena stopped at the traffic lights, tapping her foot annoyed at the fact that every second she stood waiting for the little man to turn green could be the reason why she may receive yet another detention.

A familiar red car pulled up, at the lights. Making Serena look towards it. "Amara" she said bright eyed. "Boy am I glad to see you"

Amara shook her head. "Get in kiddo. I'll give you a ride"

"Yippee!" yelled Serena excited at the fact that for once in her life she may not receive a detention after all. "Thank you so much Amara, you have no idea how grateful I am". Serena climbed into the car, sitting against the cool leather interior. She sighed at the feel of it as Amara drove that car at normal speed.

"We need to talk Serena" she said keeping her eyes firmly on the road. "I've been watching you and you…'behavior' I guess you could call it"

"What!?" Serena said panic stricken. "You've been spying on me!"

"That's not the point" Amara said in a serious tone. "To tell you the truth Sailor Moon, I don't think you're capable of your position."

Serena was confused. What on earth did Amara mean? She'd done everything right and she'd never let them down once before. And she had defiantly never helped or joined the evil forces that they had previously fought against.

"Your clumsy, forgetful, unorganized, immature, lazy, childish…jeeze Serena that's not even the start of it. You just don't realize how important your position is. You are Sailor Moon! You are the leader of the Sailor Scouts and it is your duty to protect them and all of Tokyo's innocent civilians. Don't you see, don't you get it? If you don't wake up soon enough the rest of the Sailor Scouts are gonna kick you out and deny you access to your own throne."

"But they wouldn't…they're my friends" Serena stuttered.

"You're so naïve. Don't you see their daily frustration? Their sick of having a wimpy leader, they want someone who is on time and in control."

"I can't help those things though, the girls know that"

"You're right, they do know that but they no longer want to tolerate it either. The rest of the Sailor Scouts are growing up Serena; with or without you"

Serena looked down at her school shoes. She had always been ashamed of having these bad habits but no one had ever said anything this harsh to her about it before.

_"Amara is being so inconsiderate and rude. Imagine if it was her that was in my position, she'd be just as upset as I am now. No one likes to have their position threatened, especially not the future Queen of Tokyo"_

"Grow up Sailor Moon" Amara said to Serena as she pulled up in front of the high school that the young princess currently attended along side Amy, Molly and Melvin. "And hurry, or else you may no longer be the one who holds that title"

Serena pushed her way out of Amara's car and watched her speed off into the distance. She stood there for some time thinking about the words that her fellow Sailor Scout had said and the impact of her words. In the distance a few minutes later the sound of bells could be heard. Serena was late for school again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope everyone reading this story is enjoying it so far. Sorry I've been a bit slow entering new chapters but I've been really busy this week. Now that I'm on school holidays though I should be able to get heaps done (when I'm not working that is :P lol).

Please Review and let me know what you think, I love to hear everyone's opinions.

Go Sailor Moon!


	4. Scouts without a leader

"Sailor Mercury, can you find its weakness?" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she dodged another attack as the enemy tried to tackle her, missing only by inches.

"It may take some time" she yelled back, Sailor Mars jumping in front of her, protecting her as the monster came towards them both.

"Fire celestial attack!" Sailor Mars yelled, blasting the enemy backwards with her over heated fire ball attack. She sighed both in relief and at the lack of energy that she now had. They couldn't hold this monster off much longer by themselves; they needed Sailor Moon.

It was the middle of the night, their shadows illuminated by the moon itself. The street lights in this part of town where temporarily down, making it hard for the girls to tell who was friend and who was foe.

"This is ridiculous" Sailor Venus cried. "We need Sailor Moon's help; I'm calling her on the scout communicator right away!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena lay in her bed sound asleep, a broad smile spread across her sleep as she dreamt of her prince.

"Oh Darien" she sighed briefly.

Serena did not hear or see the flashing lights that her scout communicator was giving off on her bedside table next to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She won't pick up no matter how many time's I use this darn thing" Sailor Venus said to the other scouts as she jumped in the way to defend Sailor Mercury as the other two scouts, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter had. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she cried, her chain of hearts wrapping around the enemy. The scouts all sighed out of relief but watched in horror as their enemy broke free again.

"This isn't looking good" Sailor Jupiter said, as they all closed in around Amy. "Sailor Mercury we need a target point now!" she yelled. Sailor Jupiter had not meant to yell but they where running out of options. Sailor Moon wasn't her to vanquish this monster and without her they themselves would probably end up being the vanquished ones. "Sailor Mercury!" she yelled again at the top of her voice.

Sailor Mercury winched at the sound but she knew that this was no time for that sort of behavior. She had to be brave, and not a nerdy coward. "The heart!" she cried. "It's the only thing that's still pure. Aim for the heart and we will have destroyed it"

"I'm not wasting anymore time on you!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in fury towards their enemy who was closing in on them. "Thunder bolt Supreme!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note: As you can tell by now I really only write short chapter's lol. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone. However if you all want, I'll write longer ones, you just gotta let me know first!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Can't get enough of Sailor Moon? Then search my pen name to find two more of my Sailor Moon fic!


	5. Scorn of the four Sailor Scouts

After having slept in again the next morning, being late for school and also getting a detention Serena hadn't felt this low in almost a week. She sighed as she walked towards the Cherry Hill temple.

_"Raye is going to be so mad that I'm this late!"_ she thought to herself. _"She probably won't let me read her comic books today either. At least I'm not three hours late this time"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raye's head was steaming. It was fire truck red with steam coming out of her ears. None of the girls thought that she looked funny today. They where all quite serious about what was going to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Three more steps, and then I'm there" Serena said as she lugged herself up the rest of the steps of the Cherry Hill temple. "Two more steps, one more step, no more steps" she said relieved that the inhumane torture was over. She looked around to find her friend all gathered around a cherry blossom tree. She smiled at the sight of them and walked over to where they where standing.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys" she said smiling. She couldn't smell any cookies but she didn't mind this time, she would pig out when she got home. She laughed uncontrollably as she turned to Raye. "You really need to get an elevator because those stairs. Wow, what an unnecessary work out". She continued laughing.

The four inner scouts just stood there looking at her. Their eyes emotionless and their body language cold. Serena picked up on this almost instantly turning to look at all four of her best friends.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked nervously. "I swear I didn't eat that last piece of Lita's chocolate cake that was just so yummy that I had to…umm never mind. Well what is it? Spill"

Amy, being very bold and very brave was the first to step forward and confront their friend. "We don't want you as our leader anymore." She said.

Serena's mouth dropped.

"Or as Sailor Moon" Lita put in

"Or as out princess" Raye added.

"And defiantly not as our future Queen" Mina added.

Serena stood there among her friends not knowing what to say, tears welled up in her eyes. "I never knew you guys felt that way about me" she said. "If I'd only known then I would have tried to do better. But what have I done wrong?"

Raye's head was back to fuming again. "What have you done wrong!?" she yelled. "Let me count the ways" she said sarcastically.

Lita cut in "Your late, inconsiderate of that fact that we don't have all day to wait until your ready, you're always day dreaming, you choose Darien over us, you don't answer when we call you on the scout communicator and your priorities are completely messed up!"

"Serena you need to make a choice" Amy said very sternly. "You need to choose; Love or Honour, Darien or the Sailor Scouts"

"But what'd Darien done wrong!?" she asked, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"He's distracting you from us. If it wasn't for him we would be a full fledged team." Raye said, rather cruelly.

"But you'll destroy everything!" Serena said to her friends. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "If Darien isn't in my life Rini won't be born, but if you guys aren't in my life I won't be able to save earth and rule Crystal Tokyo"

"Then you need to choose" Mina said soothingly. "Until then we don't want anything to do with you Serena. We are disowning you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Please review and let me know what you think of my latest edition to 'Love or Honour', I love to hear what you all think.

I'm getting so excited about this story hehe

Tell all your friends!!! Lol.


	6. Searching for guidance in a lovers eyes

Serena sat at home, dressed in her pyjamas looking out of her bed room window. Luna had heard of the current situation and had yet said nothing to comfort the moon princess. In truth, Luna didn't know what to say.

Serena sighed. It was dark outside and raining heavily.

_"The love of my life or my title. Which do I value more?"_

"Oh but it's not that simple" she moaned allowed.

"Have you talked to Darien about this?" Luna asked daringly. "He might have an opinion about this, remember he is a human being too and he will also be affected by this"

Serena yet again sighed as she got to her feet. She put on a false smile as she looked towards her dark coloured cat.

"You know what Luna, your right" she said as she headed down stairs. Luna smiled cheerfully feeling as if she had made the young girls better already. She pattered down stairs happily, following Serena. She reached the living room, expecting to find Serena there, already on the phone to Darien. To her surprise she was not there, only Sammy remained in the living room, watching some late night monster movie.

Luna's heart began beating overtime. She ran into the kitchen, and yet still no Serena. Her heart sunk as she stepped back out of the kitchen to see the front door left wide open. "Serena no!" she meowed. But the young princess wasn't in sight. Serena had vanished into the rainy night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena ran thought the lonely streets of Tokyo, the rains beating against her rain slicker. She had to see Darien, he would make everything better. He would have a reasonable and rational solution to everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Darien was just about to call it quits for the night when the doorbell to his apartment rang. He got up from his computer chair, stretching his back and yawning before making his way to the front door. He put his eye to the spy hole looking at who it could possibly be at this hour. There stood a drenched Serena, waiting patiently for Darien to answer the door.

He smiled at how cute she looked. He opened the door letting her in. He helped her take he4 rain slicker off as he led her into the living room. He smirked as he watched her from behind, watching her ass move in those pink bunny pj's. God he loved her and her body.

"Darien" Serena said quietly as she sat down on his couch. "Could you imagine life without me?"

Darien looked baffled as she asked him this question. For the first few minutes he was stunned that she had asked the question at all. Finally he gather his voice, got down on his knees so he was her hight and took her hands in his. "Serena I can't even bear spending a day without you. You are my one and only. You are my love and my future wife. We'll have a beautiful daughter together. You're my family Serena, and I love you more than life itself."

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she tried to choke back the tears. "Could you imagine life without Sailor Moon?" she asked.

Darien looked at her strangely but answered the question. "Without Sailor Moon there is no life. Evil would take over this world and then there would be nothing to live for. Everyone would die"

She couldn't help it any longer, the tears where flooding down her cheeks like a waterfall. Darien took her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Serena, what's wrong?" he asked her scared of what the answer might be.

Trying to calm her years, Serena explained her situation to her one and only love.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien felt dead inside as he looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose her but if he didn't then there would be no Sailor Moon and that would mean no earth to live on.

Serena looked at him with her sad blue eyes, awaiting his answer, knowing that everything would be alright now.

He only shook his head as he looked out the window. He couldn't look at her. "I can't tell you what to do Serena" he said. "I just can't. This is a decision that you yourself have to make."

"But Darien…" Serena started. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't win. "What will I do Darien? You have to tell me. You have to help me."

"No Serena I don't have to" Darien said shaking his head. "This is a choice that you need to make alone. Until then, I can't be here for you. I can't be your Darien, not until you make your choice and even then I still may not be yours." He held out his hand. "I'll need the spare key back" he said to her, trying not to look at her. He didn't wan to see the sadness or despair in those bright blue eyes of hers.

"I don't have ti with me at the moment" she said quietly. Another false smile was spread across her face. Darien's heart broke at the sound of her voice. "I'll get Luna to bring it around tomorrow" she said as she turned around and ran out of Darien's apartment.

Darien turned around hating himself for this. His heart was broken and filled with sadness. "Serena…" he said softly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Hi everyone. I hope you like this latest chapter. I still have so many idea's that I want to pour into this story, its just finding the time to write it that makes it so hard! Sorry for the wait, please enjoy and review!

Thank you for reading!


	7. The Outter Sailor Scouts

With a heart full of sorrow, Serena ran along the side walk. Everything hurt, it all hurt so much. The only feeling she felt was the rejection from everyone that she knew that was buried deep inside of her heart. She sobbed loudly, the tears clear coloured tears running freely down her cheeks, lightly staining them. Her heart was broken; she could swear that it was bleeding.

Car horns blared at her as she ran across the busy night streets. Angry voices came from the inside of cars, yelling at her, cursing at her.

She was being an imbecile, she knew it but she needed some sort of salvation. She couldn't go on like this knowing that everyone hated her.

The street lights gave off a dim glow, as her feet yet again pounded against the cold hard wet pavement. She had to know, she just had to know if everyone hated her.

The rain continued to pour down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle put her book down at the sound of the doorbell. She looked over to where Amara was lying on the leather couch, examining her soft ball, and to where Trista was standing looking outside the window upon the rainy night.

She knew that both of them had heard the doorbell, but their expressions or body language showed no sign of it.

Sighing, she got to her feet and put her book down gracefully. She already knew who was at the door before she answered it. She had known the moment that the doorbell had rung as she was sure that the other girls had known as well.

Michelle put her hand to the door knob and twisted it open. Lightly she opened the door to see Serena, covered from the rain by her rain slicker.

She beckoned the young girl inside, taking the rain slicker from her as to avoid a mess through out the house. She showed her through into the lounge room, to where the fire roared and to where both Amara and Trista had remained.

None of them sat down as they all stood in silence. They all knew who would be first to speak. Michelle flinched at the thought of it yet tried not to show her concern.

"What do you want Moon Princess?" Amara asked harshly. She turned her body away from Serena to face the warm blaze of the fire. She outstretched her hands towards it, soaking in the warmth.

"I…I need to know" she stuttered.

"_Is she stuttering from the cold or from fear?"_ Michelle thought. She knew it was a question that would not be able to be answered without seeming impolite, and either way she wasn't going to ask.

"I need to know if you agree with the other scouts. If you think I should choose one future over another" Serena finished her sentence, awaiting a reply from anyone. She didn't mind who, she just needed to know.

"You're pathetic" Amara continued. "I warned you Sailor Moon and yet you did nothing to prevent it. This is your own fault; this is on your own hands. This is a not a problem that we have to deal with"

Michelle moved to stop her cousin from speaking such horrible words but stopped herself, knowing that they had to be said.

Trista was the next to speak, her wisdom overpowering all of Amara's words. "To answer your question Princess Serenity, we side with the inner Sailor Scouts, and yet you knew this information before you even came here. I don't know why you bothered to seek out our opinions in the first place"

Serena's head dipped down. She carpet was such a lovely colour. Oh why couldn't she look at them? Why didn't she have as much confidence as them?

"Oh, I see" she said.

"_Oh no, not more tears! Please no more tears! Not in front of Amara!"_ she thought to herself.

Finally Michelle spoke her first words since Serena's arrival. "Come Serena, it's time you went home to gain some rest"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the young girl had left she thought to herself over and over again about those few pathetic words that she had spoken.

"Oh Serena" Michelle said allowed to herself to no one in particular. The room was empty now and the fire had burnt down. "Things will be better one day, you'll see. All you need to do is choose"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTE: Hello everyone and thanks for reading!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been a little busy writing up other stories as well (as some of out there may already have known).**

**This story is quickly coming to an end so I'd love to hear what you all think of it.**

**Please Review!!!!! I'd love to hear what you all think!**


	8. An open field?

**NOTE: Sorry it's taken me so long to post the next few chapters but I've been having trouble being able to post and it's rather annoying. As repayment to all of you guys out there who are fans of this story I've written the next couple of chapters in advance to make up for it all.**

**I hope you enjoy them all! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Btw I have a good idea for the ending now.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This was it. She had no other choice now. She had to choose. She had to make a choice about what she wanted out of life, about who she wanted to be.

As soon as she reached home, she climbed right into bed, ignorant of Luna's taunts. She silently wept, falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today was the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So do any of you know why Serena called us here?" Sailor Mercury said feeling awkward as all the sailor scouts stood in the middle of an open field dressed as their super hero selves. A light breeze washed past them all, sending chills up Amy spine. She shivered. She was beginning to alarm herself over nothing.

Sailor Uranus shrugged. "What ever where here for, I don't like it. Not one bit"

The group was silent. They all had the same question running through their minds; 'What on earth had Serena wanted to meet them here for?'

There was in the middle of an open field, in the middle of no where. Away from the prying eyes of civilization. Nothing could be seen around them except from the gently green grass and the fee flowers that where scattered among it. A light breeze continued to blow, making the grass sway back and fourth in the direction that it pushed the light pieces of green earth.

Sailor Jupiter laughed nervously. "Well you know that when there are no trees around that something has to be wrong"

"That's not funny Jupiter" Venus said nudging her companions arm with her elbow.

"Hey, over there!" Sailor Mars pointed. The other sailor scouts turned to look in the direction that she was pointing at.

A tall dark figure approached them, dressed in non-other than a flawless tuxedo.

"It's just Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Mars said, disappointed with her find.

"But what is he doing here?" Sailor Neptune enquired. She was becoming more and more curious by the minute.

Tuxedo Mask approached then with a look of confusion on his face. "Sailor Scouts?" he said, a not of questionability in his stern voice. "What are you all doing here? Where is Sailor Moon?"

"We could ask you the exact same questions" Sailor Pluto stated. Her voice was equally as stern and protective. "Just what are you here for Tuxedo Mask?"

"Sailor Moon asked me to meet her here this afternoon" he said. "She had said that she had finally made her decision and that I should dress 'appropriately'"

Sailor Venus' jaw slightly dropped. "But that's the exact same thing that she said to us!" she gasped.

Sailor Mercury turned away from her friends and sighed. _"Sailor Moon, just what on earth do you have planned"_


	9. Champion of justice

**NOTE: Oh boy there nothing I like better than a good old battle scene (that soooooo excludes crap like James Bond!!!!) and lots of suspense insert evil laugh here**

**I kind of changed the direction that I have originally intended on going with, but that one was very flawed anyway. It had no real ending to it and was more or like a 'choose-your-own-adventure'.**

**But anyway, this is my new idea and it hasn't got much more too it so I'll make it worth it for all of you fans out there!!!!!**

**As soon as I finish this story I'll start its sequel, and let you know what its called in the last chapter (last time I did it by email and it just took wayyyyyyy toooooo longggg!!!!! Lol)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I am Sailor Moon!"

They all turned around in utter surprise to see that there leader had finally arrived. They watched her with intense curiosity, wanted to know what she would say; if she would announce her decision in her 'well-known-and-almost-over-used-speech'.

"Champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"So, you finally showed up" Sailor Uranus said as she crossed her arms, her impatience showing deeply in her body language.

Tuxedo Mask walked up to Sailor Moon and embraced her in his arms. He lightly kissed her.

"What ever you decide to do" he whispered in her ear gently. "I will always be there to protect you"

Sailor Moon pushed past him so she stood in front of the all, so they would all be able to see her and hear what she said without question.

_"This is I"_ she thought to herself. _"This is the final stage"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Please, Sailor Moon, please make the right choice. I have faith in you. I know you'll do what your heart believes it right. I know you can do this"_ Sailor Mercury thought to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Whether I'm with you or without you, you will always be my princess and I will always stand with you, ready to fight by your side and protect you"_ Tuxedo Mask thought to himself. His heart was beginning to fill with doubt. Somehow he knew that she would pick them over him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"She may be blond and she may be immature but she is still our leader, and I will respect what ever decision she makes. I just hope that if she leaves us she'll let me be leader" _Sailor Mars thought to herself, her own evil and selfish thoughts though innocent filled her mind along with grief.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Let the power of Venus, the planet of love be on your side"_ Sailor Venus thought to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"That stupid kid, I wish she would just tell us her decision already. I have better things to do than wait around for her all day to make up her mind. Oh why could the moon princess and Sailor Moon have been some other girl, maybe a grateful one at that. Things would be so much easier then!" _ Sailor Uranus thought to herself, becoming more and more agitated and aggravated with every passing minute.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Uranus looks so calm and collected but inside I know she doesn't feel that way. Knowing her she is filled with rage. All I can say for myself is that I am worried about the outcome of this event. What will happen to us if things don't go the way everyone hopes they will?"_ Sailor Neptune closed her eyes, awaiting the sound of Sailor Moon's voice and the answer she was to give that would follow it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"I'm sorry about all of this Sailor Moon. I really am. But perhaps you may learn a useful lesson from all of this"_ Lita thought, she was beginning to feel bad about the way they had tried to force Sailor Moon to make a decision.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All Sailor Pluto could do was smile to herself. _"There always is an advantage to being the keeper of time. I know exactly, word for word what she will say"_


	10. Let the battle begin!

**NOTE: Here we go the battle that you've all been waiting for. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**This story is almost finished!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to My Chemical Romance, 'cause that's what I've been listening to while I've been writing this chapter. I LOVE YOU GERARD!!!!! Lol**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"A few days ago, you, my closest friends, asked me to choose between two possible paths for my destiny that had originally been intertwined" she said pointing toward the four inner Sailor Scouts; Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. "You asked me to choose between the man I loved or being Sailor Moon. Love or Honour. Well I am here to tell you know that I won't be forced into making any decisions. I will not let you force me out of one things and into another. I am Sailor Moon and I will stand up to what I believe is right! And this is the reason you all stand here in this empty field today. I challenge all of you, even you my beloved Tuxedo Mask, to fight me, to force me to choose. Because other wise I will not"

"And what if you win?" Sailor Uranus yelled. "Nothing will have been accomplished!"

Sailor Moon lightly shook her head. "Sailor Uranus you are wrong. If I win there I will have you respect as your leader and your princess. But if I do not then I will have no other option than to choose."

Sailor Pluto stepped forward, staff in hand. "Let the battle begin then" she said softly as she bowed to Sailor Moon before stepping back in line with the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She felt dizzy and sick in the stomach. Another blow to her gut and she groaned. She could feel the skin around her eye swell up and turn to purple.

Sailor Mercury had been the first to go down; she had been too busy calculating their best strategy. She now lay on the ground unconscious surrounded by Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune. Each had gone down with a gracious defeat. Sailor Pluto stood on the side line, refusing to fight as she already knew the outcome.

Sailor Mars had been the second to go down; she had rushed to Sailor Mercury's side as soon as she had been hit. She had gone down when Sailor Moon's tiara had hit her chest; bring her down and also making her unconscious. Her head now rest on Sailor Mercury's stomach.

Sailor Venus had been gracious in defeat. She had been one of the only ones who had managed to 'tame' Sailor Moon by entrapping her with her 'Venus Love Chain'. Unfortunately for her, the crescent Moon on Sailor Moon's forehead had appeared and sent a bolt of light toward her, blasting her backward and breaking the chain hole on Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus now lay unconscious only meters from the other inner Sailor Scouts; her closest friends.

Sailor Neptune had refused to go down without a proper fight. She had called on Neptune, her planet and the god of the sea to give her the strength and power that she needed to bring down her 'foe'. Sailor Moon, not wanting to fight dirty but not really having a chance of survival if she didn't took Sailor Neptune down. She too now lay unconscious.

All that was left was Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask.

She had seen the tears in Tuxedo Mask's eyes as he hit the back of her legs with his cane, making her fall to the ground. She knew that he didn't want to hurt her, that he was going easy on her. Strangely enough she didn't want him too however. She wanted to earn her title; she wanted to earn their respect even if it hurt her or brought her to death. Now he stood behind her, weeping uncontrollably as he held her from behind so she couldn't move as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus belted into her. Kicking her, hitting her. She was in unbearable pain. She moaned and screamed out in pain. She tried to struggle free from Tuxedo Mask's arms but it was no use. He had a firm grip on her arms and he wasn't about to let go of her.

_"They'll run out of energy at some stage"_ she thought to herself. _"They'll have to, or else I may not live to see tomorrow"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She lay sprawled on the ground, her lip bleeding. She clutched her stomach. She was in more pain than she could have ever imagined. Bruises had begun to show all over her body. Her legs and arms weren't as bad as she knew her stomach or face would be.

Sailor Uranus stood over her while Sailor Jupiter had gone to tend to the other Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask was sprawled on the ground some many meters away. His eyes where red from tears as his body jerked from every tear that fell.

"Do you give up now Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus asked, as she nudged Sailor Moon with her boot.

Sailor Moon groaned, as the pain pierced through her body. She wouldn't let them win. She had to do this. She had to win. For Rini, for everything her mother had fought for, for her future with Darien, for her friends the Sailor Scouts, for Crystal Tokyo and for the people of earth.

"Never" she said in bare whisper as she tried to get into a sitting position.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Sailor Venus thank goodness you're alright!" Sailor Jupiter said as she took her best friend and gave her a hug, locking her arms around her tightly.

Sailor Venus tried to pull away from her. "Cant…breath…" she managed before she was let go. Sailor Jupiter quickly apologized before seeing that the other Sailor Scouts where also coming around.

"Look at her" Sailor Mercury said. "She's so much stronger than she was when I first met her. It was a good fight"

"Wait!" Sailor Neptune said. "Listen to what's being said"

The four girls sat their listening intensely.

"Do you give up now Sailor Moon?"

"Never"

Sailor Mars gasped. "But she's not strong enough. She doesn't have the strength for this. If she does this, if she continues to fight, she'll die"

"Maybe that's what she wants" Sailor Venus said to herself but yet loud enough for the other Sailor Scouts to hear. "Maybe that way she'll never have to decide"

The breeze from before started to grow stronger as the air around them grew colder with each passing moment. Their future would be chosen on that very day.


	11. Love or Honor

**NOTE: Will she win, will she lose? Will she have to make her decision; Love or Honour? This is the chapter everybody, this is the chapter that this story has been working up to. Love or Honour? **

**Sorry it's a little short but I guess that's the way it is some times.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!!!!!**

Sailor Moon forced herself into a sitting position despite the pain that she felt course through out her body. Everything hurt. Every bone, every muscle, every cell within her tiny, fragile female body hurt with immense pain.

She could hear some of the other Sailor Scouts gasp as she did this.

As soon as she was in a sitting position she could feel her body want to give up. To just lay there and rot away. But she wasn't prepared to do that to her people. With all the strength left in her body she got to her feet. She cried out in pain but tried to ignore it as she straightened her back. Her knees almost buckled beneath her but she didn't let them. She wasn't going to give up for such a little thing as pain.

Sailor Uranus smirked. "You're stubborn" she said.

"I won't give up" she said. "I am Sailor Moon, and I stand for love and justice. I will never let my people, my friends, or my love down. I will never give up."

Again Uranus smirked. "So close and yet so far. All you have left to get through is me" she said. "Jupiter doesn't want to fight anymore and Tuxedo Mask is too distraught. I'm the only one left standing in your way. But you don't even have enough strength left in you to use your tiara and we all know that that's your weakest attack"

However Sailor Moon wasn't listening anymore. She stood their in silence, her eyes closed, gathering what ever energy she had left.

All of a sudden her eyes shot open and she stood staring at Sailor Uranus. "I will never give up" she said as her hand went forward and shot a beam of light at her fellow Sailor Scout.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Sailor Uranus fell to her knees, gasping for air before falling to the ground.

With no more energy remaining within her body, she too fell to the ground.


	12. Hidden decision

**NOTE: This is the last chapter everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing (for those who have) it's been greatly appreciated.**

**The next story is going to be called 'Somebody To Love' **

**I hope you all like the next story as much as you've enjoyed 'A Love Like No Other' and 'Love or Honour'. I've now decided that this is going to be the 'Love' series for obvious reasons.**

**I hope you all enjoy the last segment of this chapter. Please review!!!!! **

**Thank you for all of your support!**

**Bithnic**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena moaned groggily as she opened her eyes. Her body hurt but not as much as before. If anything the only felt a slight numbness now.

She looked to where she felt slight pressure on her hand. There sat Darien on the floor, his hand wrapped around hers, healing her with that mystical glow that was somehow entrapped within his body.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of her consciousness. She smiled back at him and leant forward to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"Is everything-"

"Shhh" Darien said, hushing her, getting her to lie back down. "You need your rest" he said caring for her the way that only her mother and friends had before.

"Did I have to choose?" she asked.

Darien shook his head. His hair softly swaying with the motion that he made. "You stood up for yourself." He said. "I'm so very proud of you Serena. You've done what others would have thought the impossible from you. You don't have to even think of choosing anymore"

Suddenly the memories of the field started flooding back into her mind. The field. The fight. The wounds. The battle. The light that emerged from her hand, from the very tips of her own fragile fingers.

"Amara!" she said suddenly, sitting bolt right up. "Is she alright"

"Shhh" Darien said as he beckoned for her to lie back down. "Amara is fine" he continued. "They all are. I'm just glad you're alright now"

She smiled and closed her eyes again. He was right, she was still tired. She yawned. "You know I did choose, I just didn't want to have to tell you all"

"What!?" Darien said wide eyed. "What did you pick?"

Serena smiled as she started to drift off to sleep leaving Darien with a mind full of curiosity and many unanswered questions.


	13. Follow up

**Now read the next installment of the 'Love Series'**

Sailor Venus, the scout who can never fall in love. When things between Mina and Andrew breakdown Mina finds herself wanting to 'fall in love' for real. Will Darien's mysterious new school friend be the right guy for Mina?...

'**Somebody To Love'**

**the follow up to the extremely popular 'A Love Like No Other'**** and 'Love Or Honour'**


	14. Hidden decision: rewritten

**NOTE: This is a re-edited and re-written chapter for those who found the original last chapter to confusing. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this new version! And Don't forget to read the sequel 'Somebody to love'**

**Don't forget to join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. This will hold discussions for all of my Sailor Moon fanfics. Here I will answer all of your undying questions and even give spoilers or perhaps different re-writes of certain chapters. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena moaned groggily as she opened her eyes. Her body hurt, but not as much as before. If anything the only felt a slight numbness now compared to what she had been experiencing earlier. Her body was covered with some bruised but not as many as she had originally expected after the battle she had encountered the day before.

She looked to where she felt a slight pressure on her hand. There sat Darien on the floor, his hand wrapped around hers, healing her with that mystical glow that was somehow entrapped within his body. She could feel his energy flow through her. Her bruisers grew fainter and fainter with each passing moment while the pain decreased to a point that she could hardly tell she had been injured.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of her consciousness. She smiled back at him and leant forward to lightly kiss him on the cheek. A common routine, simple and sweet.

"Is everything-" she started.

"Shhh" Darien said, hushing her, getting her to lie back down. "You need your rest" he said caring for her the way that only her mother and friends had before. He was good to her and looked after her in her times of need, much like she had for him numerous time before.

"Did I have to choose?" she asked not able to remember all of the details of the fight. "Did I have to choose between love or honour?"

Darien shook his head. His hair softly swaying with the motion that he made. It was so black, so smooth and perfect that she wanted to run her hand through it while she kissed him, thanking him for all he had done for her. He was just perfect.

"You stood up for yourself." He said rather kindly but at the same time very impressed. "I'm so very proud of you Serena. You've done what others would have thought the impossible from you. You've stood up for yourself and defended what you thought was right. You remain the Moon Princess and I know your mother would have been extremely proud of you if she had heard that any of this had happened. You don't have to even think of choosing anymore. It's all over. You no longer need to think about choosing between me and the scouts. You have proven yourself worthy to make your own choices in life and still measure up to everyone's expected expectations. I'm so proud of you"

Serena closed her eyes gently and smiled as Darien's kind words filled her mind.

Suddenly the memories of the field started flooding back into her mind.

The field. The fight. The wounds. The battle. The choice. The light that emerged from her hand, from the very tips of her own fragile fingers. Had she been able to cause this just by herself without the extra power from the scouts? Had this made her unconscious?

"Amara!" she said suddenly, sitting bolt right up, her eyes widening, her mind racing at full speed. "Is she alright?"

"Shhh" Darien said as he beckoned for her to lie back down, to remain calm and settle down. "Amara is fine" he continued. "They all are. I'm just glad you're alright now"

She smiled and closed her eyes again, her mind slowly calming down at the thought that everyone was ok.

Darien was right, she was still tired. Yawning she looked innocently at Darien and said "You know I did choose, between Love and Honour. I just didn't want to have to tell you all what my decision was. Because in the end, does it really matter all that much?"

"What!?" Darien said wide eyed. He was started and unable to believe that she had been able to choose and not tell him her answer. "What did you pick? Did you pick me? Or did you pick the scouts? Which one Serena, did you pick Love or Honour?"

Serena smiled as she started to drift off to sleep again, leaving Darien with a mind full of curiosity and many unanswered questions.


End file.
